The Scary Dinner
by Crazygirl
Summary: Bulma makes dinner....everybody run for your life! Okay...a little ooc... but R/R!!! (Both Trunks's are in this!)


The Scary Dinner  
  
Note: Ok...just a crappy fic...  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...I wish I could buy it... or Piccolo to be   
exact.  
  
  
Our story begins with Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta, all  
of whom are waiting for Bulma to finish dinner. Goku was busy with a keychain  
that said 'To keep an idiot busy, turn over' then said the same exact thing  
on the other side. Chi-Chi was trying to control her temper, which wasn't  
really working. Gohan was studying, which isn't surprising. Trunks was  
attempting to start up a conversation with his father, Vegeta, who was busy   
scowling and yelling at 'Kakarot'.  
"Kakarot, you fool! You've been turning that dumb keychain over for   
hours! It's going to keep saying the same thing over and over!" shouted   
Vegeta.  
"Well...maybe if I keep turning it over it might change!" whined   
Goku.  
"Well, dad," started Trunks, trying to start up another conversation  
with Vegeta, which we all now know is impossible, "how have you been doing  
lately? I've been doing great!"  
"Shut up, you fool! I can't beleive you're what my son is going to be  
like in a few years!" shouted Vegeta loudly.  
At that moment, baby Trunks crawled in. "Hello, Trunks!" said Gohan  
happily. "Whatcha doin'?"  
"Gohan!" shouted Chi-Chi. "Are you done with you studying yet?!?"  
she shouted, clearly knowing that he wasn't.  
"No mom..." said Gohan meekly.  
"Well then what are you waiting for? Get busy!!!"  
"Yes ma'am!" he said shyly, burying his face into the book again.   
Finally, Bulma emerged with dinner.  
"Ok!" she said brightly, "we're having turkey, mashed potatoes, and  
peas!"  
"Woman! You know I hate peas!!!" shouted Vegeta, of course.  
Bulma's smile quickly faded as it was replaced by an extremely  
large frown and sweatdrop. "Well, Vegeta...." she started sweetly, edging  
over towards him, suddenly she grabbed his collar and yanked him upwards,  
"Live with it!!!" she shouted in his ear.  
"Eep!" he shouted, and quickly sat in his seat. "Stupid woman... I   
wasn't really scared...." suddenly he sat up and grabbed his fork. "I got  
dibs on turk-"  
"Vegeta!" shouted Bulma,"we've got to say grace!"  
"Fine...fine..."grumbled Vegeta,"Dear Kami, you suck, thanks for   
nothing, Bulma made the food herself and I bet it's probably poisoned."  
Everyone looked at Bulma's face as it slowly turned redded and redder...  
"Vegeta, I'm gonna kill you!!!!!" she shouted and tried to jump over  
the table, but was restrained by Goku and Gohan. Vegeta just smiled and  
shook his head.  
"You're pathetic!" he exclaimed.  
"Calm down,everyone!"shouted Goku over thenoise, drewling over the  
dinner.  
"Yeah!" said Bulma, obviously happy that someone was excited over her  
cooking dinner.  
"Hmph!"muttered Vegeta, looking around, "Well, lets dig in!" he   
said, grabbing his fork and lunging at the turkey. He tried to plunge his  
fork into the turkey, but to no prevail, for his fork bounced off the   
turkey. He tried several other times, but he didn't succeed.  
"Come on Vegeta, I'll show you how to do it!" said Goku, grabbing  
the turkey and shoving the entire thing into his mouth.  
"What?!?" asked all the others at the same time.  
"Mmm... yummy!"  
"Well, I'm gonna try the mashed potatoes!" said Chi-Chi brightly,  
spooning a heaping spoonfull of them onto her plate. She smiled and took a   
big bite. Suddenly, her face began to turn a light green and she ran to the  
bathroom. A few seconds later, to everyone's dismay, they heard a toilet  
flushing, and Chi-Chi emerged, still slightly green.  
"Eww... I don't feel so good..." she said, running back into the  
bathroom, soon followed by the toilet flushing yet again.  
"Okay...I guess I'll try them peas!" said Gohan meekly. He slowly  
picked one up in his spoon and popped it into his mouth. He crunched down   
and....   
*Crack!* "Owwww!" exclaimed Gohan, holding his tooth. "The pea   
just broke my tooth!"  
Slowly, five peas roll over to Goku, "Hmm?" He looked around, and   
he flipped them all, which smacked into everyone else, (*smack, smack, smack,  
smack, smack*) and blew them through the wall.  
"Well...who's ready for dessert?" asked Bulma, standing up wearily.  
"Ahhhh!" screamed everyone, running out of the now broken down  
wall.  
  
  
*~The End~*  
  
Ok....how was it?  
*Bulma comes out*  
Bulma: Grr...my cooking isn't THAT bad!  
Me: Oh yes it is! *pushes little button which opens a hole that happens to be  
under Bulma*  
Bulma:Ahhhh! *falls through*  
Me:*looks down to see Bulma, who landed on a large inflatable raft in the  
middle of a pool* Ahh...she's okay! Alrighty now... reveiw pullleaze!  
*sad puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
